The present invention relates to a parallel-continuous playback circuit for audio cassette decks of the double-deck type, particularly to a circuit which can pause the A-deck for a moment if a blank (unrecorded) part is detected on playing back a tape in the A-deck, and play back a tape in the B-deck at the same time, so that the tapes in the A-deck and B-deck can be played back in parallel.
In the past, a conventional cassette deck of the double-deck type first completed the playback of the tape in the A-deck, and next played back the tape in the B-deck (e.g., serial or relay playback).
Thus, for example, when a conversation tape is inserted in the A-deck and a music tape is inserted in the B-deck, and the power supply is turned on, then the conversation tape is continuously played back, thereby causing the user tedium.